


Did you eat today?

by Ghostly_Heathen



Series: Yoosung One Shots|Mystic Messenger [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I might do more, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, i just really love Yoosung, idek, my bby, mystic messenger one shots, one shots, one shots ?, protect him, yoosung kim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Heathen/pseuds/Ghostly_Heathen
Summary: In which Yoosung takes care of you cause he's a sweet cinnamon roll.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 in the morning?? idk
> 
> I just really love Yoosung guys.  
> But if you want more just tell me cause i definitely want to do more but I'm not to die if I'm good or not.  
> Thnx ~Olivver

You'd been in the RFA for a while now. You had planned several parties since the first one you'd done since joining, each party a success with very few minor hiccups. 

You were in the process of planning a new party and hadn't been seen without your phone in your face, no doubt ordering decorations or responding to emails. To say the least, you were busy and your bleach blonde boyfriend didn't like that. 

 

You were currently curled up on Yoosung's bed -you might as well call it yours as well since you've basically moved in- typing out an email to a person recommended to you by V when Yoosung came in. He rolled his eyes at the close proximity of the phone to your face as you typed and moved to your side of the bed. "Babe?" His voice was soft but urgent, he wanted to spend time with you. You held up a finger in an attempt to tell him to wait a minute but he was having none of it. Yoosung quickly snatched your phone from your hands and held it above your head. "Hey! I need that!" You immediately sit up, trying to reach the phone. "You can have it back later, this won't kill you. Now when'd the last time you ate?" Yoosung asked as he pushes your phone into his hoodie pocket. "Um" you tap your chin with your finger and give a sheepish smile at the realization you hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. Yoosung roles his eyes and pulls you into his arms and towards the kitchen. "C'mon, lady, I'm gonna feed you." 

Once you're in the kitchen, Yoosung holds your waist as you hop up onto the kitchen island where he pushes in between your legs to hug you firmly but gently. He was your own personal teddy bear. You run your fingers through his hair and smile. 

"Here's a more important question, When's the last time you kissed me?". You pull back and think. You actually have to try and remember when the last time you kissed him was. That just won't do. You reach out for his face and rub you thumbs over his cheeks, pulling him closer to you till your lips touch his. It's a sweet kiss. Nothing urgent about it. Nothing forced. 

You love this man.

You pull away before him and he pouts a bit before reluctantly moving away to make you food. "And what would my beautiful queen like for breakfast?" Yoosung asks as he looks through the cabinets. "Your queen would like an omelette and coffee made by her one and only love, the king." You respond, knowing he made the best omelettes, even if they looked a bit, well, childish, they were the best and you wouldn't trade it for a 5 star meal.

You watched as Yoosung chopped and flipped and cut while you kicked your legs, still sitting on the kitchen island. You could watch him all day. 

A smile crept on you face as you watched your lovely boyfriend concentrate, his tongue beginning to poke out the left side of his mouth, a thing he only did if he was really focused on something. Something he often food while playing LOLOL.

He's adorable.

You can't imagine your life without your happy Yoosung. And you couldn't wait for all the things that were too come in the future, but for now you were fine watching him make you food while you sat close to him. 

His love is all you need.

 

 _He_ is all you need.


End file.
